


Silencieux Insupportable

by cow_beaus, Windows_98



Series: silencieux [2]
Category: Cowboys - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: All the cows are no longer named Judith, M/M, The Horse Dies, poggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_beaus/pseuds/cow_beaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windows_98/pseuds/Windows_98
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: silencieux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216709





	Silencieux Insupportable

It’s been three years since Elias and Austin had started dating and Austin had started questioning proposing. He didn’t have any idea how to ask him and he was very anxious. Would his town even accept him? Would the law come after him? His mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour, should he get him a ring? Should he ask Elias what he wants? He was sitting on the couch listening to the radio when he was deep in his thoughts... 

“What do you want for lunch?” Elias called from the kitchen. He walked into the living room, trailed by the dogs.

“Wha… huh?” Austin asked, flung out of his trance. “PICKLES!” Austin said not knowing the question.

“You want pickles?” Elias sounded confused. Molly nudged his leg but he brushed her off, walking closer to the couch.   
“Are you doing okay, Austin? You don’t look so well.” He commented.

“Uh… Nothing, I'm okay,” Austin said “I would like a sandwich  **with pickles** , and some ranch chips if we have any of them left.” 

“Oh, alright. Just let me know if there’s anything else I can do,” Elias smiled gently at his boyfriend and headed back to the kitchen. While making the sandwich, he peeked out of the window at the horses grazing in the field. Antebellum looked the same as she always did.

Atlas had died a few weeks ago due to pre-existing conditions that Austin nor Elias knew about. They both thought he had died from old age so they took it pretty well. In that period of time Austin was not thinking about getting a new horse, he worried more about what he was going to do about Elias and him.

Elias had mourned for a little, but was overall just glad to keep Antebellum alive and healthy. He was also glad for the dogs, which had provided plenty of comfort during the few days he grieved.

He finished making the sandwich and went to give to Austin.

Austin ate the sandwich quickly, and barely managed not to let it have a reappearance. He was not prone to be stressed and eat, but he was now. When Elias started walking away Austin grabbed Elias’ hand and kissed it real quick. 

Elias blushed and smiled a little, but he still felt worried.

“I’m going to ask you again, and I want you to be honest with me. Is something wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m just worried about, what... , what’re we going to do,” Austin said sincerely “With our lives? What’s next?”

Elias stood, stunned.

“I.. I don’t know.” He responded quietly. He didn’t really think of the future, so caught up with his lasting relationship and the work around the ranch. They rarely talked about changing things, just tending to the horses and the dogs and going to bed happy. But if things were to get boring, especially to Austin, what would they do?

He sighed.

“What’re we going to do about us,” Austin said “It has been three years, and don’t get me wrong it was one of the best three years of my life, but I don’t know how long I can go like this, I need something more. Something adventurous or out there.” 

Then out of nowhere Austin just blurted out “Can we get married?”

Elias stood still. At first, he went a little pale, shock shooting through his mind. But he felt a smile break through on his face, and he nodded. No words, just nodding.f


End file.
